The Promise
by Kirishtu
Summary: Asked to deliver a message to Greymane in Stormwind, Darius makes him remember their past - and the promise made long ago.


Genn stood by the window of his room in Stormwind Castle and stared out across the city. In the bright sunlight the city gleamed like a jewel, and voices drifted up to him from the streets below. With his sharp hearing, the king of Gilneas was able to pick out individual voices of men and women of all the races of the Alliance, though he couldn't make out the words. He could tell by the tones that the people were happy, or they were complaining about this or that adventure they had just returned from. Other people were meeting friends, laughing hard at a joke or a story. Genn could see the small figures of guards and adventurers, all of them moving on their own patrols or to their newest destinations.

The old king took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Then he turned to leave his quarters, heading down to the main floor of the castle. There was nothing that particularly required his attention today, as far as the concerns of the Alliance went, but his mind was on something else entirely. As he made his way to the gardens, he caught sight of another man approaching him with a carefully measured step.

Even after all these years, Genn still felt his heart squeeze tight at the sight of Darius Crowley. Crowley still had that confident step, that broad-shouldered swagger of an alpha male. That last made Genn's lips twitch. They were both alpha males now, weren't they? Both of them were afflicted with the worgen curse, which made instincts neither normally would've considered roar to the forefront. It happened almost every time Genn encountered a worgen that wasn't of his "pack", though he was able to keep his own instincts in check for the most part. The only one who could trump him was Varian Wrynn, though the younger king hadn't had much need to do that lately. Genn tilted his head to indicate the gardens, and didn't wait to see if Crowley would follow him.

"I thought we were past posturing and pretenses." Darius said when he joined Genn in a secluded part of the gardens.

"We should be." Genn replied. He turned to face Crowley, studying the younger man's face. "How are they?"

Darius dug into his vest and pulled out a stack of letters. He offered them to Genn. "Tess asked me to give these to you. She's been a busy girl. Teldrassil's been good for her and Mia."

Genn gingerly took the letters and held them gently in his large hands. "And Lorna?"

"Lorna." Darius shrugged. "My girl's been more than a handful. She's still doing what she needs to do in Silverpine, and basically browbeat me into checking in on those at the Howling Oak."

"I take her experience at the hands of the Horde hasn't changed her?"

"Tch." Darius laughed softly. "Changed her? Damn near gave me an aneurysm, but she's just fine."

For a moment, the two men locked eyes. Saw that the emotions they had thought buried years ago were still there, still real and raw as they had been when they were much younger. Darius almost said something, but then saw Genn take a step backwards. Not that the king took a step back physically. No, he remained where he was standing, but there was a subtle shift in attitude, in the way he held himself, that removed him from the situation that Darius had been about to create.

Darius clenched his teeth and tried not to let the action show on his face. He shrugged again, as if to clear the air between him and Genn. "Anyway, I'll be here for a little while. I've been recruited to run a few errands for Tyrande. You read those, and write replies. I'll see to it that they're delivered back to Tess and Mia."

"You? An errand-boy?" Genn couldn't help the quirk of his lips.

Darius grinned. "She's got a very, very scary daughter."

"Scarier than yours?"

"When Lorna was born, I said 'I now have a daughter. Nothing in the world will scare me'. Shandris proved me wrong."

This time Genn did laugh. It was a deep, robust sound. It made Darius smile, though he kept the grin that wanted to explode over his face to a mere smirk. He pointed at the letters. "Make sure you read them. Mia gave me express orders - your reply, or you."

That said, Darius turned on his heel and left the gardens, leaving the Gilnean king alone with his pile of letters. Genn watched the younger man go, knowing that if he said a word - just one word - Darius would be back and they could...

_We could what?_ Genn asked himself. _I could never betray Mia like that._

He looked at the bundle of letters in his hand and sighed. Tess really had been busy, hadn't she? It hadn't been all that long since the last time he had gone back to Teldrassil to visit his wife and daughter, but it seemed that Tess had written him a letter every day. Why she hadn't bothered to send them with the ships that regularly passed between Stormwind and Teldrassil he didn't know, but Genn could never explain his daughter to anyone, not even himself. Gentle Tess had been forced to grow up rather quickly when Gilneas came under siege by the Horde, and she had lost her country and her brother in the same day. Perhaps it was a simple coping mechanism.

Shaking his grey head, Genn left the gardens and headed back to his chambers. Any servants he passed bowed to him, showing him the deference to his station. It was almost like being back in his own castle, though there were subtle differences in the way the servants acted with him than they would their own king. For some reason, that alone pricked his temper, but the king only nodded in return and locked the door behind him when he entered his chambers.

Why was his temper slowly shedding the tight leash he had on it? Was it Darius? Was it the fact that, though they had both walked away from what had been, they still knew that it could be rekindled? Genn shook his head. They had made the decision to walk away, to continue on with the lives their stations had chosen for them and all that had come with it.

Genn sat at the desk in his room and started with the first of the letters. He recognized Tess' handwriting right away, and he smiled at the words that were written on the page. He spent the rest of the day pouring over the letters from his daughter and wife, sometimes laughing, sometimes biting his lip to keep from allowing sadness to overcome him, sometimes shaking his head and muttering about whatever subject matter his darling daughter had taken an interest in.

At last, there was only one letter left. It was in a plain, unmarked envelope, as though it had been added to the pile as an afterthought. For a moment, Genn thought it had been misplaced, but Darius Crowley was a meticulous man. He would know exactly what he was giving to Genn.

Gingerly, Genn opened the envelope and removed the contents. It was a single page, folded over on itself. Carefully, Genn unfolded the paper and stared at the masculine writing on the page. Genn read the letter once, then again, and again. He set the letter down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head back until he could see the stone of the ceiling, then closed his eyes tight.

oooo

_Footsteps raced on cobblestone, one chasing the other. Voices, shouting at the two reckless runners, who were dodging between people and around horses, to slow down and be careful. The men - boys, really - ignored the calls and kept running until they had left the main part of the city behind and entered the wilds of Gilneas._

_"__Wait up, Darius!" Genn called to the dark-haired boy in front of him, scrambling over a low stone fence where the other had vaulted over it with ease._

_Darius came to a stop and turned to grin back at the young prince Greymane. "Oh, come on, Genn! I taught you exactly how to get over that! Get your fat ass over the wall and let's go!"_

_"__My ass is not fat!" Genn growled, finally getting over the wall and catching up to Darius._

_Darius laughed, reaching out to tap two fingers against Genn's forehead. "I only calls 'em as I sees 'em."_

_"__Bastard." Genn rubbed his forehead. "Why are we even friends?"_

_"__Because I taught you how to sneak out of the castle so you could have a normal childhood?"_

_Genn snorted, but didn't answer. Darius only grinned._

_The two continued their run through the wilderness until they reached a secluded little glen well-hidden within the trees. Even if someone was sent out to look for them, it would take them hours to find the boys, and the two would hear someone coming long before the person happened upon them._

_Genn had met Darius when they were both small, and the two had taken an instant liking to each other. Darius came from the Crowley family, a noble house that came to the castle during balls or ceremonies that required the attendance of all the nobles. Darius had always been a troublemaker, even as a young child. Genn had found himself fascinated by the other boy who always seemed to stand up for what he believed in, no matter how the rest of the world looked at him. Darius also had a habit of sneaking out of - and back into - places that Genn had believed were impenetrable, like the castle he called home. There were a great many things Genn had learned from Darius that his own father, Archibald, would have a heart attack from were he to discover them._

_Darius reached out to grasp Genn's hair, pulling the older boy into a deep kiss. Genn pulled Darius closer, deepening the kiss before sliding his tongue into Darius' mouth. It lasted only a minute, but it was enough for Darius to realize something wasn't right. He pulled back from Genn, studying his face._

_"__You know, if you don't spit it out, you're gonna choke on it."_

_Genn flicked his eyes from Darius' face toward the trees and pulled back entirely from the younger boy. "We're going to have to stop doing this."_

_Darius blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_"__You know exactly what I mean."_

_Darius folded his arms across his chest. "It's Mia, isn't it?"_

_Genn jerked as if he'd been slapped. He looked at Darius, who only watched him with dark, understanding eyes. Genn hated that he couldn't meet Darius' eyes, and he looked away, fists curling until his nails bit into the skin of his palms. "We're to be married."_

_"__You could just tell your father you're not ready for a wife."_

_"__Yeah, that'd go over well. Why don't I tell him we've been seeing each other behind his back, too?"_

_"__Is that what this is about? That we've been seeing each other?" Darius sounded almost incredulous. "Genn, nothing we've been doing is wrong. You know that."_

_Genn didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes and scowled at the ground at his feet. "I know it isn't wrong. I love you. It's just..."_

_"__It's just we can't be together anymore."_

_Genn looked at Darius and frowned at the understanding look on the younger boy's face. Darius ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I knew that this day would happen eventually. I just didn't think we'd do it today." Darius shook his head. "I don't want it to end today."_

_"__It'll have to end. I won't betray Mia."_

_"__You aren't even married yet." Darius replied. "But I'm not stupid, Genn. I've seen the way you look at her. You look at me the same way. She'll make you a fine queen."_

_Genn blinked, staring at Darius as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "You're not... angry?"_

_Darius laughed. "Why would I be angry? This is what's expected of us. At least the woman you're going to marry is someone you love. You'll treat her like she's the most precious thing in the world to you. I'm just happy I got to feel that way first, that I had you first. I won't tell her if you don't."_

_Genn blinked again. He didn't know what to say, unsure of what _was_ being said. He looked at Darius, trying to figure out what the young Lord Crowley was saying. Then he felt Darius' hand at his cheek, forcing him to look into the smaller boy's eyes. He saw there the spark of mischief, one of the many things that had drawn Genn to Darius in the first place. "Darius," Genn started._

_Darius stopped him with a kiss. "Nothing is set in stone, Genn. No matter what happens after today, I'll always be your friend. I'll always do what I think is right. Just promise me the same."_

_Genn opened his mouth to answer, to make that promise, then paused. He caught Darius' hand before he could pull it back, and pulled Darius against him. He crushed their mouths together, a rough kiss that would say more than he could ever use words to convey. Darius gripped Genn's shoulders, holding tight even as the two started to sink to the ground._

_Genn covered Darius' body with his own, turning the rough kiss into something gentler, and running his tongue over Darius' lips so the dark-haired boy opened his mouth to him. Their tongues battled, even as Genn moved his hand beneath Darius' shirt to run his fingers over the smooth skin of his lover's stomach. He went even higher, stroking the flat planes of Darius' chest and taking his time so he could commit the feel to memory. His fingers stroked over Darius' nipples, making the other boy gasp and arch, breaking their kiss only for a minute. Then their kiss resumed, hotter, more insistent._

_Genn didn't waste any time pulling off Darius' shirt and tossing it somewhere beside them. He moved his mouth from Darius' to his neck, kissing down to his shoulder. There he bit, and bit hard, making a deep dark bruise. Darius hissed, digging his nails into Genn's shoulders through his shirt._

_"__That hurt." Darius complained, moving his hands beneath Genn's shirt to get at the flesh beneath._

_"__Sorry." Genn said in a tone that meant he really wasn't sorry. "Consider it a going-away present."_

_"__Tch." Darius pulled off Genn's shirt and leaned up, biting hard into Genn's bicep, leaving his own bruise. "Consider _that_ a going-away present, Prince Greymane."_

_Genn scowled but caught Darius' mouth with his own again, kissing him roughly. Their hands explored their chests with a sudden slowness, as if each one was trying to commit the sight of each other to memory, to have that tactile sensation when they remembered this day when their lives had changed so completely. Darius' hands went to Genn's belt then, unclasping it to get at the material beneath it. Genn hissed as Darius' hand grasped his hardening length, and his eyes closed halfway as pleasure coursed through him._

_Darius' hands were rough, calloused from swordplay. It created a certain sensation that Genn enjoyed, and he couldn't help the almost-bestial groan that escaped him as Darius started to move his hand. Up, down, up again, down again, Darius was taking his time playing with Genn's length. Genn shifted his weight to one hand, and used the other to work at Darius' belt, then his pants, sliding his hand inside the material to touch at the velvety skin of Darius' hips before he moved lower to find the real prize._

_How long they stayed in that position, toying with each other, Genn didn't know. It was sort of a ritual to see how long they would last before the pleasure became too much. Darius always lost, which was true even now. It didn't take long for Darius' breath to hitch and his body to arch, and Genn's hand was soon wet and sticky. That seemed to start a chain reaction within Genn, and his own breath hitched as the building pleasure suddenly rushed out of him. He kissed Darius, the action broken only by their panting._

_As soon as they calmed a bit, they became a little bit more frenzied. Boots and pants came off, leaving them both naked. Genn nudged Darius' thighs apart, settling between them such that their cocks rubbed together as they moved. The clearing filled with the sounds of their panting, soft murmured words that meant nothing except to each of them, and their hands continued to explore the hard planes of their bodies. Then Genn flipped Darius over to his hands and knees and pushed his shoulders down. Darius gasped and dug his fingers into the ground, his spine curling as he felt Genn's tongue at his hole. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling - when they had first started their relationship, they had yet to discover the alternate use for health and mana potions - so they had to make do with whatever happened to be available._

_Darius closed his eyes tight and pressed his forehead to his forearm, panting as he felt Genn's tongue wiggle deeper inside him, soon joined by two fingers. His muscles were forced apart by those fingers, and the pleasure began to build inside of him once more. Lightning fired up his spine, and he couldn't help his half-choked cry of Genn's name. He felt Genn laugh, felt the vibrations inside him and his cheeks heated._

_Then Genn pulled back and gripped Darius' hips. "Ready?"_

_"__I'm not going to get to look at you this time?"_

_"__Not yet." Genn said, his voice thick and barely a whisper. He set the head of his cock against Darius' hole and slowly rolled his hips forward, sheathing himself inside his lover._

_Darius couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the feeling of Genn inside him, at the feeling of weight at his back and the lightning he felt in his spine. Even as Genn pulled out and thrust back in, Darius lifted himself into a more proper position, pushing back against Genn. The rhythm they kept was long and slow, with drawn out thrusts. This was about enjoying themselves, not a secret, quick coupling._

_Genn hooked one arm beneath one of Darius' and the other around Darius' waist. He pulled the other boy up against him, back to chest, and when Darius' head fell back against his shoulder, Genn kissed him. It was then the rhythm increased, becoming harder as their pleasure built to the breaking point. Genn wrapped his hand around Darius' cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, feeling Darius' passage beginning to tighten._

_"__Genn," Darius panted, gripping Genn's arm tight enough to leave the crescent shape of his nails in the skin, "Genn!"_

_Genn bit into Darius' shoulder, right where he had made the first bruise. Darius cried out wordlessly as his body clamped tight around Genn's cock, his cock jumping in Genn's hand. Hot, white fluid ribboned onto Genn's hand, on the grass below, as Darius writhed in the throes of his orgasm. It wasn't long after that Genn thrust up one last time, burying himself deep into Darius as he came._

_They stayed locked together for a long time, even after they had both calmed down enough to move apart. Neither knew if they wanted to stay that way for a little while longer, because to move apart would mean that it was over, that they were over, and it would be a silent admittance of defeat. It was Darius who moved first, allowing Genn to slide out of him. Darius got to his feet shakily, moving to retrieve his clothing to dress. Silently, Genn followed suit, and they both made sure that their clothes and visible skin showed no sign of what had just happened._

_"__Darius," Genn caught the other boy's arm, pulling him close for what would be the last time and kissing him gently for the last time, "I love you."_

_Darius returned the kiss. "I love you, too, Genn. Just remember what you promised."_

oooo

Genn opened his eyes and stared at the letter in his hand. No, he hadn't forgotten the promise he had made to Darius, nor had he forgotten the feelings he had for the other man. Feelings he couldn't act on, feelings he wanted to acknowledge but couldn't. He had told Darius he could never betray Mia, and he meant it. But...

"_When I said I wasn't angry with you, Genn, I lied. Of course I was angry. I didn't want to share you with anyone. I didn't give a damn that you were a prince, that your life was written in stone the moment you were conceived. But I made a choice, and that choice was to walk away from you, from us, from what we could've had, what might've been. I thought I could forget you, but I was wrong. I don't regret anything, though. I don't regret that choice I made long ago. I don't regret the life I made with Lorna's mother. I don't regret fighting against you. Because you kept your promise - you were, are, my friend, and you've always done what you thought was right._ _I will always love you. And, when or if the day comes, I will be waiting. I promise you that. Darius Crowley_"

Genn read the letter twice more, then carefully folded it. He set it on one side of his desk, separate from the letters from his wife and daughter. He took a piece of parchment, picked up a quill pen and dipped it in the ink bottle, then began to write.


End file.
